User blog:Radical Mandos/Fanon's Bizarre Adventure: Standing Strong! Chapter 3 1/4: The Real Fighting Begins!
As we see our entreped heroes on a train shouting questions at Rad who seems to be quite out of it, and as all the questions came to a close, Rad snapped back into it 'Right! So what do you call your... kind?' he asked to Warpy Warpy, being one to love talking about herself and knowing it would definitely annoy the shit out of her companions to temporarily forget that they were asking questions not 5 seconds ago, she Immediatly answered 'I'm a Neko, part cat, part human' 'Well yeah I knew you were part cat, it's just I wanted a defined race so as to make it a little easier to... avoid getting cu-' Masta then cut off Rad by yelling 'ANSWER OU-' as he was picked up and moved up to the roof by Eternity Force. Warpy then asked 'Yeah, answer our questions, me first though, WHY THE HELL DID WE WALK FOR AN HOUR TO GET TO THIS TRAIN! I MEAN THERE WAS A TRAIN STATION RIGHT WHERE WE WERE!' Rad kinda didn't react but answered 'this one is important' Shadow then decided to ask 'why did we cause such a scene before actually getting on? I mean, we didn't pay, you guys scared the hell out of most by beating up some randies...' this went on for quite some time as Shadow spilled all the immoral things they had done in the last hour 'Well that ones easy, we needed to make sure we were reported' answered Rad slowly receding into his seat Next was Saiks turn 'Oh yeah, why did you get me to strike as many suggestive poses? I mean, I would have done it anyway, but to be asked was kind of new' Rad on his last legs of being asked things responded with 'Because we needed to be recognized so as people on this train would know we were the ones who did that jazz'. Rad then paused expecting another question, but he had forgot why, though the blank look on his face reminded everyone that they had a guy on the roof. Shadow brought him down with eternity force and then Masta breathed in As he was about to shout his question, no one could resist the temptation to interrupt him again, so all at once, they punched him the hell out, continuing to the question 'WHY ARE WE ON A TRAIN!' Rad, at this, scratched his head, looked around, and generally looked as if he was trying to use up as much time as possible. He was, and it turned out why he was doing that was because the reason was starting to show itself, as the train was turning blue, and was slowing down much faster than a train normally should. Despite the fact he was the only one sitting down and everyone else was standing up, Radical was the one to be thrown through the train. when he recovered, he muttered 'yeah, that'll be him' 'Be who?' Warpy's group said in unison Though as Rad was about to say, a steam train smashed him out of the train they were in. When they finally saw that it didn't actually destroy the train it just careered through, they knew it was another Stand. As the group got out of the train they noticed 2 things, that the train they were on was moving away again, and that someone was holding Rad by his collar shouting many things of displeasure 'Why in the hell did you cause ANOTHER ruckus! I've told you were the hell we were based, like, one time! How many times do you need!' said the brand new face who everyone figured was the Stand user. He was a little taller than Rad, but incredibly more child like Radical, being quite unfazed by the yelling but indeed super fazed by the train to the face interjected his yelling by saying 'These guys are the group I'm running with for now, Saikou, Shadow, Warpy and-' 'Ma-' but as Warpy wasn't going to let him be not interupted, she simply placed her hand over his mouth 'his name is Masta'. Though with her hand still on his face, she slammed him back first into the ground Radical continued what he was going to say before Masta decided to introduce himself 'And you guys, this is Riolu, he's kinda... impatient with people... or things in general' Without even enough time for anyone to catch their breath, he said to the group 'Alright, now one of you is going to fight me, if you win, I'll give you the chance to talk to my leader, not Rad though, we've dealocked so many times it's not even fun' but the fight was already kinda over as Saik had already made Ievan Polka sneak up on him and was in kill position 'yeah, no, we'll be making the demands' Saik shot at him while in an incredibly sexual pose, though Riolu seemed unfazed 'alright, listen up, you need me to be able to tell you where our group is as I know you definitely can't beat Derp without our railway and skills, now I was going to allow you to pick the opponent, but now I'm not going to be that nice, so -hmm let's see- you! With the ears, I'll fight you' Warpy had figured he meant her so she stood forward and called out Snow Fairy 'Alright let's-' but while in a dash and not even finishing her sentence, she was hit by a steam train that was driven and came from Riolu 'Gah, the fuck!' though she didn't have time to stay there as Riolu was already turning his train for another attack During all of this Riolu didn't stop shouting 'ALL ABOARD THE POWER OF HYPE!' which was weird as there was no way for anyone to get on and he certainly wasn't going to let them. Warpy dodged one way and another as Snow Fairy was helping, but it wasn't going to last for very long, because this train only sped up, and as it sped up, it seemed even more maneuverable. While this was going on, toward on direction, Shadow and Radical were having a rather lax conversation 'So how could she win?' Shadow wanting some advice so he could maybe communicate it to Warpy 'Well, you aren't going to be able to tell her, Riolu would just not tell us where to go, but one thing she could maybe do is possibly stop it, the more speed it get's, the more powerful it get's' Shadow looking incredibly more relieved explained 'Oh, if all she has to do is stop it, she'll be fine' 'Fuck it' Warpy vented as she finally used her stands power. snow slowly spread out and Snow Fairy got into pounce position. As The Power Of Hype was headed straight toward her, Riolu used it's power to make it even faster in one straight line Though when it finally got to where she was, it completely stopped. Riolu not knowing what just happened checked and saw first that Snow Fairy had it's claws at his neck, and second that his Stand had massive spikes of ice coming from the snow field through the front of his train. 'well, I guess I lose' he said as his stand dissipated and he was left standing there. Snow Fairy returned to Warpy and Riolu started walking away before shouting 'Well come on! We're going' Category:Blog posts